Ever After
by Lilly Lamperouge
Summary: Suzaku & Lelouch are in love and long for their happily ever after just like the ones you read about in fairy tales, but their happy ending takes an unexpected turn for the worst. Rated T for some mild language.
1. Author's Note

**Greetings readers. I welcome you to yet another Lilly Lamperouge fanfic. **

** I'm going to be honest and say that I wasn't sure about publishing this because I wasn't sure about the reaction it would get. But decided to bite the bullet and here it is!**

** Just a quick note this is not a crossover or parody of Clannad After Story, though drama inspired. There is mpreg and yaoi pairings so if that isn't something you like to read then don't continue on. **

** For those who are going to read on I hope you enjoy. **

** *****I Do Not Own Code Geass or Clannad After Story or their characters***** **


	2. Terrible Storm

_It was a terrible blizzard. The entire city was buried beneath a mountain of snow. The city was frozen as if time had stop. Lelouch came down with a fever and then suddenly went into labor, it was two weeks sooner then we expected. _

"Just hang in there Lelouch," I kept telling him as I held his hand. It pained me greatly to see him in so much pain his raven hair clung to the sweat on his forehead. His face distorted in pain as another contraction hit. His fingers tightly wrapped around my hand as it passed.

"It's fine," he breathed heavily. "Our baby is coming. It's going to be okay."

"Lelouch."

Just then Milly came running into the room Rivalz at her heels.

"Suzaku, we came as fast as we could," she said.

"We still can't move any of the cars," Rivalz said.

"We found someone who might be able to help though."

I was surprise to see Miss Cecile with them.

"Miss Cecile."

"Hello Suzaku," she greeted. She came over to where Lelouch lay. "I have some medical training so don't worry. Rivalz I'm going to need some hot water, as much as you can."

"Right away."

"Milly bring me some towels."

"Sure thing."

"What should I do?" I asked.

"You're fine right where you are," Cecile smiled.

"Can I hold his hand?"

"Please do."

I smiled and looked at Lelouch. He was breathing so heavily. I just smiled at him hiding the fact that I was scared to death. I felt him squeeze my hand.

"I'm going to stay right here," I assured him.

_It seemed to go on endlessly. I sat by his side and held his hand. I watched over him as the contractions grew stronger, the pain more intense. Countless times Lelouch lost conciseness, passing out from the pain only to wake up to the pain. It was hard to watch it seemed like there would be no end to it. I wanted to look away but couldn't. I looked into his amethyst eyes and hid my tears. I had to remain strong for him. I would be his strength all that he needed and more. This I made my vow as I felt him squeeze my hand with yet another contraction. More pain. It was never ending. I was feeling dizzy. Was this enough yet? Please I can't stand to see him in so much pain. Please let this end. End. _

The house echoed with the cries of an infant. I looked up and Cecile placed her in my arms. Her, it was a girl. My daughter. She had a head of black hair just like Lelouch, she opened her eyes briefly, emeralds. Her beauty was breath taking. She was more then words could describe everything I could ever imagine and more. I smiled and nuzzled her close to me. I looked to Lelouch he was so still on the bed, for a brief second my heart panicked and I grabbed his hand squeezing it a little harder then I meant too. His eyes fluttered opened just a bit and he looked at me. I smiled and held up our daughter so he could see.

"Look Lelouch," I said. "She's here, our daughter is here. I'm the first to hold her."

"Luluko," he spoke weakly. The name we agreed on for our girl.

"She looks like you to," I said, "She's perfect, just perfect." Happy tears were brimming my eyes. "Our family."

I looked to Lelouch again he laid so still his eyes closed again. I squeezed his hand. He groaned softly he was so weak. Sluggishly his eyes opened.

"Lelouch," I whispered softly to him. "You have to stay awake."

"I'm so tired."

"_Can we move the cars yet?" came shouts from the other room._

"_No we can't."_

"_We need to get a doctor here. Hurry."_

I squeezed his hand again. "I know, I know you are, but listen do you hear her? Isn't she lovely?"

I laughed lightly. "Hey I'll try and call her name. Luluko, Luluko."

Luluko continued to cry.

"She ignored me," I laughed. "She's stubborn. She must get that from you. Lelouch."

Lelouch's hand slipped from mine and fell to his side. I felt my heart jump into my throat. I grabbed his hand again and squeezed it as hard as I could, not caring if it hurt. Tears were flowing freely now.

"Lelouch," I called. "Lelouch open your eyes, please."

I pulled his hand and gently placed it against Luluko's cheek.

"Feel that that's Luluko's cheek. Feel it?"

His hand slipped from mine again. His body was so still. The expression on his face was so serene. I can't stop the tears.

_Lelouch. We were going to live happily together. Forever right? You promised we'd be together. You said you were always going to be with me no matter what. I always held onto that promise. You're what kept me going. You're my reason to live. Without you I'd have nothing. What will I do with out you? Lelouch. Lelouch._

"Lelouch!"


	3. Emerald Eyes

Suzaku was busy at work when his cell rang.

"Milly?" Suzaku wondered why she was calling after so long. He answered anyway. "Yes Milly."

"Suzaku glad I caught you," her cheery voice beamed. "I have to leave town on an assignment and I just can't get out of it. So I need you to watch Luluko for me."

"Wait what?" Suzaku stammered for words. "Are you sure you can't get anyone else?"

"Nope you're my only hope," Milly said. "She gets out of school in five minutes so you better hurry. She hates being picked up late."

"What," Suzaku shouted as she hung up. He took off running down the street cursing Milly under his breath. Her school was all the way across town and he only had five minutes to get there. Suzaku flew as fast as he could.

Finally making it to the school out of breath and a bit exhausted but no one was around. Suzaku looked around but saw no one.

"Crap am I too late," he mumbled.

Just then the school bell rang the doors opened and the students came running out. Suzaku nearly fell over when he realized Milly's cunning trick.

"Milly I'm going to get you for this," he muttered. Suzaku looked up as the crowd of students had dispersed and there she was. Her long raven hair neatly pinned back with a barrette dressed in her school uniform her large emerald eyes reflecting his.

"Luluko."

"Hi dad," she said softly looking down at her feet.

"Umm, Milly sent me to pick you up," Suzaku knelt to her level. "She had to go out of town on a business trip, so we get to spend the day together."

"Oh," Luluko sounded a little disappointed.

Suzaku frowned.

Luluko walked at his side her eyes on the ground. Suzaku couldn't help but notice she had his pout. Suzaku tried to think of something fun they could do together. He wanted to make her smile he wanted to hear her laugh. He wanted something to get out of this awkward situation. In the distance he heard the sound of children laughing, they were going by the local park.

"Hey," Suzaku smiled. "How about we go to the park?"

"No."

"Well why not?"

"I have homework."

"What?" Suzaku was dumbfounded. What five year old wanted to study instead of play?

_You are like him._

Finally they arrived at Milly's house were Luluko had been living since shortly after her birth. It was hard for Suzaku to ask such a thing of his friend but Milly was glad to help a friend in need.

"Until you get on your feet, I promise I will look after her," Milly had told him.

Luluko went right up to her room barely speaking a word to Suzaku. It didn't matter much since he didn't know what to say to her. What do you say to the daughter you haven't seen much in nearly five years? Suzaku wouldn't blame her for hating him he practically abandon her when she needed him most. Lelouch died giving birth to her and Suzaku wasn't in her life as much since then either. Suzaku flopped himself on Milly's couch musing at the fact that he messed up at being a parent. At least Milly was having better luck at it then he would have.

Suzaku must have dozed off. He woke up feeling something poking him. He opened his eyes and saw Luluko standing in front of him her finger in his cheek.

"Luluko."

"I'm hungry," she said.

"I'll go make you something," Suzaku jumped up and ran to the kitchen. He scrounged the cupboards for whatever Milly had and made some fried rice. He made a big deal presenting it to his daughter she took one bite making a grim face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's bitter."

Suzaku hung his head. "Well how about I make you something else then?"

Luluko jumped from her chair and ran over to the counter on the other side of the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of paper and brought it to Suzaku. Twenty minutes later a pizza guy arrived at their door.

Suzaku watched Luluko. She was very much like Lelouch. She was particular with everything she did and how things were done. She liked things to be neat. She was Lelouch's daughter.

Suzaku's phone rang it was Milly again.

"Suzaku," she sang.

"Hey Milly." Luluko looked up when she heard him say her name.

"So how are things?"

"Fine. We just got our pizza."

"Pizza again," Milly grumbled, "oh well at least she eats. Anyway I got to stay over night this assignment is going to take a while."

"A while?" Suzaku nearly shouted. "How long will that be?"

"Oh don't you worry I'll be back before you know it."

"Come on Milly."

"See you when I get back."

"Milly!"

The phone hung up. Suzaku slumped back in the chair. Luluko sat and pouted looking away from him. Suzaku hated that pout. He didn't want to see her that way he much rather see her smile. He slipped out of his chair and knelt in front of her.

"Don't worry Milly will be back before you know it," he said.

Luluko lowered her head.

"Come on don't be sad." Suzaku tried to think of something quick. "You don't have school tomorrow right? Maybe we can watch a movie. Milly wont mind if you stay up late and wait for her."

Luluko nodded.

Suzaku sighed with relief. "How about you go pick one out?"

Luluko nodded. She ran off to another room then cam back with a movie. Suzaku was surprised it was the same movie Lelouch loved to watch.

"You sure?" He asked her.

"I always watch it with Auntie Milly on the weekends." Luluko told him as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Suzaku put it on and sat down. He didn't pay much attention to the movie more so the time, waiting for Milly to come home. Every so often he'd glance to the screen a familiar scene, one Lelouch liked. It wasn't the same watching it now. Suzaku remembered being curled on the couch with Lelouch in his arms watching together. He could still hear his laugh. For a second he thought he did. Luluko's laugh was a little higher pitched but there was no doubting she was Lelouch's daughter in every way.

Suzaku must have dozed off again. Working extra shifts is taking its toll for sure on him. He'd fallen asleep on the couch again. The movie had ended the credits scrolling across the screen. Suzaku went to get up to turn the movie off when he felt a weight against his arm. Luluko had fallen asleep also and slumped over onto his side. Suzaku smiled. She looked so cute sound asleep, and so much like him. Carefully he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up to her room.

As he was tucking her into bed Suzaku noticed a picture frame carefully placed on her nightstand. It was an old picture of Lelouch one Milly must have taken. Suzaku sat with it in his hands. He looked down at his sleeping daughter. The stories Milly must tell her, and the questions she must have that are unanswered. Tears filled Suzaku's eyes as he held the picture to his chest.

"Lelouch," he cried softly.

_Lelouch you see her right? Luluko is just like you. Can you see her? She's beautiful isn't she? How you must hate me for leaving her for so long. She must hate me too. I messed this all up. Forgive me. Forgive me Lelouch. Forgive me Luluko._

Silently Suzaku slipped out of her room and heading back downstairs, he pulled out his cell and dialed Milly's number. He cursed angrily when she didn't answer.

Milly's phone rang. She chuckled when she saw it was Suzaku and happily ignored it.

"Who was that?" Rivalz asked.

"No one."

"So how long you think your going to stay here," Rivalz said setting up his guest bed. His house was only a few blocks from hers.

"As long as it takes," Milly sang cheerfully. "As long as it takes."

When Suzaku woke up he was still on Milly's couch. How he wished he were home though. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen so he got up to go investigate. He hoped it was Milly coming home though when he walked in he saw Luluko climbing up on the counter digging through the cupboards.

"Luluko," he quickly rushed over grabbing her and gently putting her down. "What do you think your doing?"

"It's breakfast," she said opening the pop tart package she had grabbed.

"You shouldn't climb on the counters," he scolded.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not safe you could get hurt."

"No I wont."

Suzaku sighed trying to remain patient with her. "Luluko it's not safe."

"But I do it all the time."

_Oh you are so stubborn. _

"Just go eat your breakfast," Suzaku sighed.

"I want to go get Auntie Milly," She said.

"Well she should be back any minute," Suzaku told her.

"You said that last night."

Suzaku sighed in frustration it was like arguing with Lelouch.

"If she's out of town that means she's at the station in Kyoto then." Luluko told him. "We can take the train and be there by noon if we leave now."

"Alright," Suzaku agreed. _What else are we going to?_

They boarded a train and headed to Kyoto Luluko knew the way very well. Suzaku figured Milly must have taken her to the stations many times before. The people who worked there seemed to know her too; everyone they passed greeted her with such a kind smile saying how they have missed her. Suzaku followed Luluko up to the receptionist who also greeted Luluko with such a warm welcome. Suzaku was happy to know his daughter was loved by so many. Milly was a good choice.

"Luluko welcome back," she said, "It's been a while."

"Hello Ren. I'm here to see Milly."

"Oh She's not working this weekend dear."

"What?"

"She's not?" Suzaku was sure Milly had told him she was called out on an assignment that's why she called him.

"Are you sure she's not here?" Luluko asked.

"Yes dear," Ren told her. "I'm sorry."

"No, that's ok."

They started heading back to the train station. The next one for Tokyo wasn't leaving for another half hour, they stop in a local park so Suzaku could try and get a hold of Milly. There was no answer on her cell phone.

"This is so odd," he said. "She won't answer."

Luluko sat silently on the park bench beside him. He glanced at her seeing a familiar look on her face, that's the look _he_ used to get when trying to figure something out.

_Someday Luluko you'll be s step ahead of everyone I'm sure. _

Suzaku stopped trying Milly's cell. He was sure he had figured out what Milly was trying to do here.

"This is something she planned," Suzaku told her.

Luluko looked up at him.

"I haven't been around much have I?" It pained Suzaku to say the words out loud especially to her.

Luluko didn't know what to say to him. She just looked down at the ground.

"But your happy right?" Suzaku asked. "With Milly I mean. That's all I ever wanted for you was your happiness. So perhaps it's better that we keep things as it is. I'll take you back to Milly's and then-"

"No," Luluko suddenly interrupted. Suzaku was taken back by her sudden outburst. "I mean, I just,"

Luluko paused a moment to collect herself. "I just want to spend time with you."

Hearing her say that made Suzaku smiled. He didn't realize it until now but that's all he wanted too.

"Well then Luluko, will it be okay if I stay with you?" he asked.

Tears were brimming her emerald eyes. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suzaku held her tightly in his arms and this time he wasn't ever going to let her go.

During the train ride home Luluko leaned over resting her head against her father's shoulder.

"Dad?" She asked softly.

"Yes."

"What was mom like?"

Suzaku was speechless. He wasn't sure how to answer her and yet the answer was so simple. He looked at his daughter, still awed by her beauty how she looked like him. She looked just like him. She is just like him in so many ways; Suzaku wished she just knew it, and it suddenly dawned on him that she never knew Lelouch. Lelouch never knew her he never got to hold her.

""Well, um," Suzaku stammered for words. "Very much like you. Or I should say you're just like him."

"Oh," Luluko must have expected a little more.

Suzaku looked down at his shaking hands he hadn't spoken of Lelouch in so long. Not to any one. It pained him a little to do so.

"Did you love mom?"

Suzaku was shocked. He looked at Luluko and then back down at his trembling hands.

"Um well, "he stuttered. Memories of Lelouch flooded his mind. The time they spent together. When they first dated, the first time they ever uttered the words "I love you", their first kiss. Suzaku felt in his heart that Lelouch was the best thing to ever happen in his life.

"I loved him more then anything," Suzaku said, "He meant everything to me. And- and"

Suddenly Suzaku realized his hands were wet. Then he realized it was his own tears falling on his hands. He was helpless to stop them. His hands still trembled as his tears dripped down on his fingers.

"I'm sorry," he said wiping away the tears, "It's been so long since I've spoken of your mother. I miss him so much."

Then he heard a little sob. He looked and saw Luluko's face soaked in tears.

"Luluko."

"I miss momma too," she whimpered.

Suzaku wrapped his arms around his daughter. He didn't care anymore if she saw his tears. Now he fully understood what Milly's intentions were.

"I do to," he said, "It's okay though. It's okay to miss your mother. We can miss him together."

Luluko buried her face into his shoulder and cried. Suzaku held his daughter tight.

"That was clever of you Milly," Suzaku said.

"Oh," Milly grinned very pleased with herself.

"Thank you," Suzaku said. "For everything,"

"There's no need to thank me," Milly cheered. She looked down at Luluko she never seen her smile so much until now as she held her father's hand.

"So you're ready to go live with your father now?" Milly asked her.

Luluko nodded with a smile on her face. Milly smiled and hugged her tight.

"I hope you're ready Suzaku," Milly joked.

"Honestly Milly I should have done this years ago."

Suzaku was happy to have Luluko home at last. He tried to clean it up best he could once they got home he knew he hadn't kept it as clean as Lelouch had.

"Welcome home Luluko."

_She's home Lelouch. Our daughter is finally home._


	4. The Masquerade

The music played and she began to twirl around like a ballerina in a music box, so gracefully and beautifully. The music filled the room flowing through her body and through her movements. Her angelic face expressing such happiness when she danced, such a soft smile.

Suzaku could not take his eyes off her when she danced.

_This is it Lelouch. This is the happiness I have been longing for all these years. She brightens each morning with her gorgeous smile. I could listen to her laugh all day if I could. She is a miracle Lelouch, our miracle. I promise I wont let her go ever. _

The music stopped and she curtsied as the room echoed with applause from her fellow classmates.

"Bravo, well done," her teacher Mrs. Edel praised. "Luluko that was absolutely lovely."

"Thank you Mrs. Edel. I practiced real hard." Luluko said.

Suzaku watched as Luluko attended her regular dance class. He could see her one-day being up on a large stage dancing in front of an enormous admiring audience if she so wanted too. She could aspire to be the greatest ballerina. Maybe she'll dance for her royal highness someday.

Suzaku suddenly stops daydreaming. The thought of _her _is almost painful. It's been years since they've last seen each other. He hasn't seen her since that day. Then Suzaku comes to realize something else. The two of them have never met have they? Do they even know about one another?

"Dad?" Luluko's sweet voice breaks Suzaku from his thoughts.

Suzaku looks up and puts his troubled thoughts away, and smiles at her.

"Hey, all done?"

"For today." Luluko says sounded a little down.

Suzaku laughed lightly, she sure loves to dance.

"Hello," Mrs. Edel comes and greats Suzaku.

"Mrs. Edel," Luluko says, " Mrs. Edel this is my dad Suzaku."

"It's nice to meet you," Mrs. Edel says.

"Pleasures all mine," Suzaku replies.

"Your daughter is very talented and has quite the love for dance."Edel tells him.

"Thank you," Suzaku says with a bit of pride. He can't help it.

"Now you go on and practice Luluko," Mrs. Edel tells her.

"Yes ma'am."

Luluko hums happily as they walk home. Her steps are light as if her feet are still dancing, unable to stop. Suzaku watches her, unable to stop smiling.

Suzaku suddenly thinks back to his thoughts of before. How Luluko doesn't know everything about Lelouch and about her relation to her royal highness. They may never meet; they may never know each other. It's saddens Suzaku since he knows how much _she _meant to Lelouch and how much Lelouch struggled with the decisions he made.

"Hey Suzaku."

A cheerful voice breaks Suzaku from his thoughts. It's Milly and Rivalz.

"Milly," Suzaku says.

"Auntie Milly," Luluko hugs them both.

"Hey there Luluko, my look how tall your getting," Rivalz said waving his hand over her head.

Luluko giggled.

Milly looked back at Suzaku who was simply watching Rivalz and Luluko interacting.

"Hey how is everything?" Milly simply asked seeing he was deep in thought.

Suzaku just nodded. "It's going good. She's very happy."

"So then what's got you troubled?"

Suzaku should have known, Milly has some weird powers were she reads people like an open book. She probably already knew what was on his mind.

"Lelouch gave up a lot to be with me. I knew that. But…"

"She won't know," Milly sighed.

Suzaku nodded.

Milly patted him on the back. "She's smiling Suzaku. And honestly I've never seen her smile so much before. Let that innocent smile ease any trouble thoughts or doubt from your mind."

Suzaku smiled. "Thanks Milly."

Together they walked Milly and Suzaku talked as Luluko rode on Rivalz shoulder, her laughter cheerfully echoing in the air. They turned a corner and saw a couple of Ashford students standing outside the gates of the academy. They were passing out flyers and inviting people to come into the academy. One girl saw them and handing them a flyer.

"Come to the Ashford School Festival," she said cheerfully. "And tonight there will be a grand masquerade ball."

"Ashford students are still doing festivals?" Suzaku asked.

"I guess it became a tradition," Milly smiled like she was pleased with herself. "I guess my festivals were such a hit."

Luluko looked at the flyer with the drawings of two masquerade dancers and was instantly enchanted.

"Can we go?" Luluko asked.

Suzaku saw her eyes light up, how could he say no. "Sure."

Luluko was so excited to nearly fell of Rivalz shoulders. She grabbed his hand and pulled him alone.

"Come on Uncle Rivalz. Lets go play games," she cried excitedly.

"Alright lets go," Rivalz laughed.

Milly and Suzaku followed. The School was full of games and booths, students running around in costumes. Colorful decorations hung everywhere. Luluko was amazed by it all.

Suzaku looked around and saw nothing but memories. It was here Suzaku met Lelouch the clubhouse was were they spent most of their time together gradually falling for each other. Secret at first, a hidden kiss here, secret love notes passed back and forth. What seemed to be just a little crush turned into something so much more.

Suzaku was suddenly sprayed in the face with water. Luluko laughed holding a water gun.

"Come on dad let's play," she said running around.

_So many memories were made here. Lelouch this is were we fell in love isn't it. My life, my happiness it started with you. When I lost you I thought I couldn't go on, I wanted to die with you, but now I know my life and my happiness still continues and it continues with her. _

"Hey no fair," Suzaku laughed. "Come back here," he said as he began to chase her.

It was truly a beautiful day. Any doubt Suzaku might have had has been washed away in the joy of her smile and laughter.

That night the students prepare for an elegant masquerade. Milly takes Luluko with her to change.

Suzaku and Rivalz sit and relax for the moment.

"Boy am I tired," Rivalz sighs. "That girl sure has energy."

"She's something else." Suzaku smiles.

Suzaku gazes up and sees a beautiful sky full of dazzling stars and a large crescent moon hung so delicately in the sky.

Rivalz jumped up to his feet and pulled Suzaku up with him.

"Lets go buddy," he said.

"What?" Suzaku looked at him puzzled.

"Your about to have a very special night, with a very special girl, you need to get a little dressed up for that," Rivalz said.

The two of them had found a pair of tuxedos amongst the clubhouse costumes. After all these years the clubhouse has not changed much.

Rivalz gave his friend a thumb up and they headed out to where the masquerade would be, a large outdoor ballroom decorated with white roses and twinkling white lights. And there amongst the flowers and twinkling lights stood the most beautiful flower of all. She wore a beautiful white classical tutu dress and her ballet slippers. Her hair was neatly braided into a bun with little her favorite lotus flower barrette in her hair.

She was amazing.

"Look at you," Suzaku marveled at her beauty. "Your so beautiful."

Luluko blushed.

Milly, wearing a simple blue dress invited Rivalz to dance. They joined the crowd of people already on the dance flower twirling and gliding gracefully to the music.

Suzaku looked down at Luluko seeing the light reflecting in her eyes with such wonder and amazement. She looked like a little princess standing there waiting for her prince.

Suzaku stood erect then bowed, extending his hand to her. Luluko giggled. It was like playing pretend. She curtsied and took his hand then together they went to the dance floor.

Luluko looked puzzled though as she watched the over couples on the dance floor. She didn't know how to waltz.

"Don't worry it's easy," Suzaku told her.

Suzaku carefully lifted her up and slid his feet under hers, and began to glide around the dance floor. Luluko smiled. The lights the flowers, the dancers swirling around them it was all so beautiful, like something out of a fairytale.

The music stopped and everyone clapped and cheered. Suzaku hugged his daughter.

"I love you dad." Luluko whispered nested in his arms.

"I love you, Luluko."

Suzaku brought Luluko up to the top of the clubhouse to watch the firework display. The rooftop garden that him and the other clubhouse members had set up when he attended Ashford was still there and in full bloom. It was like a princess's garden. And still another place that held so many memories. Here is where he first heard him say those words that still resonate within his heart. How his heart ached to hear his voice speak them again. Though hearing those words spoken in her voice dulls that ache.

"It's so pretty," Luluko said running through the garden, "Look at all the flowers."

Suzaku smiled. He knelt beside her gently touching the soft petals of the flowers she admired. "Your mother and I we planted these. We made this garden along with Milly and Rivalz, our friend Shirley, Mina. This was our garden."

Luluko looked at the flower in Suzaku's hand. Gently she cupped it in her tiny hands. The petals were soft and delicate. Perhaps this is what it would've felt like, her mother's touch.

Then the sky opened up in flashes of light. Bright vibrant colors and sparks exploded in the sky. Suzaku picked Luluko up in his arms and together they watched the explosions of colors.

Suzaku then hears a soft sound behind them like a faint little whisper. He turns to look his grip tightens around his daughter. Impossible. How can she be here? And yet there she was.

"Hello Suzaku," she greeted him as she always had.

"Nunnally."


	5. A Black Rose Amongst A Sea of White

"Nunnally."

He could hardly believe it be there she was. As if she had never left. She smiled but her kind and beautiful smile was burdened with a hint of sadness.

Luluko's grip tightened. Suzaku felt her tense; he gently hugged her and set her down behind him.

"Nunnally what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came for the festival," she said softly. Then she looked to Luluko. Her lips quivered and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"My," she paused briefly to keep her composure, "Luluko you look so much like your mother."

Luluko clung to Suzaku's leg nervously. It was as Suzaku thought Luluko didn't know who Nunnally was and that she was her aunt by birth. He knelt beside her and eased her fear.

"Don't worry," he told her then looked over to Nunnally. "I want you to meet someone."

He took Luluko by the hand and walked her over to Nunnally.

"Luluko, this is your aunt Nunnally."

Luluko looked at Suzaku then at Nunnally. Nunnally smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Hello Luluko," Nunnally said softly.

"She's the empress of Britannia, "Suzaku then told her. Tell her everything it's time for that. "Your mother came from a family of royalty. Him and Nunnally lived here a long time ago. And that's when I met your mother. Then your mother and Nunnally were going home, but your mother decided to stay." Suzaku looked at Nunnally both of them recalling the hard choices Lelouch had made.

"Luluko," Nunnally said, "I've waited a long time to meet you. You're everything I imagined you'd be."

"I don't understand," Luluko says softly. "Why have I not met you before?"

"When I returned home I had to leave behind everything, including my brother," Nunnally said sadly. "Lelouch knew this as well when we said our goodbyes. So we could never meet."

It was all hard for Luluko to understand at first. All her life she dreamed of her mother, what he was like and life with him would have been like. For a long time she even wondered what it would be like to just be with her father. It was like a dream come true to have her father in her life, this entire night was like a dream. And if this all was just a dream, then let it never end.

Luluko gently hugged Nunnally. Nunnally was taken by surprise. She hugged her back silent tears running down her face.

"I'm glad to finally meet you," Luluko said.

"Yes, I am too."

Suzaku watched as Luluko and Nunnally sat together in the garden. Nunnally told her stories of Lelouch and about the homeland. Luluko was absolutely fascinated with all Nunnally had to say.

"There you are," Milly came up to the roof and stood by Suzaku, "The festival is almost over. Hey is that?"

"Yes."

"I haven't seen Nunna since…"

"The funeral," Suzaku said.

The word made Milly flinch. That was the last time they had seen Nunnally, the last time she had been here. She left for the homeland and only came back once for her brother's funeral.

"Well I'm glad to see they are getting along," Milly said.

"Yes, Luluko really likes her."

"You think she'll come back to she her," Milly asked.

Suzaku shook his head. "It's why Lelouch stayed. No one else at the homeland knows of Luluko either, he was worried that she'd be used for political purposes. He worried the same thing about Nunnally. Thankfully she took the throne shortly after returning to the homeland."

Milly smiled. "Like I always said Nunna is a big girl she can take care of herself."

She patted Suzaku on the shoulder. "And Lelouch didn't stay for that reason. "

Suzaku looked at her. Milly just smiled and winked.

"I'll see ya," she said taking off.

Suzaku knelt were Nunnally and Luluko were sitting.

"Hey."

"Hey dad," Luluko said yawning just a little.

"Thought so, it's getting late we better be getting home." Suzaku said.

"I'm not tired," Luluko said rubbing her eyes.

Nunnally giggled. "Luluko I truly am glad we met tonight."

"I'll see you again wont I Auntie Nunnally," Luluko asked.

"I have waited so long to hear you say that," Nunnally said. "I'm afraid I wont be able to see you as often as Miss Milly does. I don't know when we'll see each other again."

"I don't want to say goodbye." Luluko threw herself on Nunnally's lap.

"Luluko," Suzaku patted her shoulder. He looked up at Nunnally and she looked back at him.

"We'll always have this night," Nunnally told her, "And the promise of someday."

"Promise?"

Nunnally held out her pinky. She looped her pinky finger with Luluko's.

"Cross my heart, hope to die eat a thousand needles if I lie. Pinky promise." Nunnally sang.

Luluko giggled. "It's a promise."

Suzaku smiled. Nunnally smiled as well this time that hint of sadness was gone.

"Luluko go ahead and go find Auntie Milly," Suzaku told her. "I want to talk to Auntie Nunnally for a bit."

Luluko nodded. She smiled as she trotted away.

"She's a beautiful girl," Nunnally told Suzaku when she was out of sight.

"She is."

"I'd love to see her more."

"Can you really do that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well if you never come back you're going to have to eat a thousand needles."

Nunnally giggled. "As empress I have the power to do just about anything. Expect see my own niece."

"You can protect her." Suzaku told her.

"For how long?" Nunnally said. "If anything were to happen to me she's next in line, and too young to be on the throne. Our siblings will be fighting over rule, and over her."

Suzaku hung his head. That was the same worry Lelouch had.

"So that's why you stayed away," he asked.

"I had too."

"Luluko is very lucky to have so many people in her life who love her." Suzaku said.

Nunnally reach out and grabbed his hand. He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"She's lucky to have you."

Suzaku wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. How he missed her. His dear friend, and how little he knew how much her heart ached each day because she missed them just as much.

"How lovely," came a sinister voice. They both jumped surprised to see who was now on the rooftop with them.

"Schneizel."

"Hello Suzaku," Schneizel greeted smugly.

"Brother Schneizel what are you doing here?" Nunnally asked. No one was supposed to know she was here.

"I've come to claim something that belongs to me," Schneizel said pulling Luluko in front of him.

"Let go of her," Suzaku yelled.

"Daddy," Luluko whimpered.

"Schneizel what is the meaning of this," Nunnally demanded.

"It's as you said dear sister, if something were to happen to you then Miss Luluko would be next for the thrown, but she'd need a guardian to be there with her," he explained. "And who better then her dear uncle who found her."

"What are you talking about?" Suzaku snapped.

Schneizel snapped his fingers and the rooftop flooded with armed guards. They rushed Nunnally and Suzaku. They forced Suzaku to the ground, and pulled Nunnally from her chair and dragged her away.

"Nunnally," Suzaku tried to get to his feet but the guards holding him down forced him back down even harder.

Luluko began to cry and tried to get away from Schneizel who simply ignore her feeble attempts.

"You see the plan is all to simple. The young empress during her travels home from an extravagant party unfortunately has a little accident. Then by a miracle chance I stumble upon our long lost niece and rightful air to the throne," Shcneizel pulls on Luluko's arm holding her like a prize. "The young girl is then taken under my wing placing me on the throne along side her."

"You bastard," Suzaku yelled.

"Now is that anyway to talk in front of our empress."

"Daddy," Luluko cried.

Schneizel smirked giving the signal for his guards to move out.

"Come my dear."

"No," Luluko struggled to get away.

Suzaku knocked the guards off of him and charged at Schneizel. Schneizel pulled out a hidden gun and fired just as Suzaku was about to reach him.

Time seemed to stop. Suzaku's chest hurt terribly. Was it the bullet? Or was it the fact that he was loosing everything he ever cared about and unable to do anything about it? Just like that night. He was loosing Lelouch, he knew it the moment it all began, he knew but wouldn't admit it. He was loosing him and he couldn't save him, nothing he could do could save him. Now Luluko was out of his grasp as well.

He crumbled to the ground unable to move. There was blood on the ground, to his horror it was his own. Shcneizel turned and walked away pulling Luluko behind him. She cried for her dad still trying to break free from his grasp.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Her cries echoed as she disappeared from his sight.

_No this can't be! This can't be how it ends! This is not how I want it to end!_

"It doesn't have to end this way," a voice echoes in his mind.

_I know this voice. Who are you?_

"There was another ending, a happier one."

_Yes, you're right. We were supposed to be happy. That was the dream we had. That is what we wanted. _

"Shall I make it happen then?"

_How?_

"You will just have to grant me my one wish. And in return I'll give you the ending you've always wanted."

Suzaku imagine what that ending would be. Lelouch. He would have Lelouch wouldn't he? And Lelouch would have Luluko. Things would be different. It could all be different. Nunnally would come and see her brother, not just for his funeral. They would all be a happy family.

_Yes. I'll do anything._

His vision was blurred and he was getting dizzy from blood loss. Suzaku opened his eyes and saw a young woman in a red ball gown holding a gold masquerade mask stood over her. Her green hair was pulled back in a bun revealing a red sigil mark on her forehead, which began to glow as she removed her mask revealing a pair of golden eyes.

Suzaku closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.


	6. A Happy Ending At Long Last

_Nunnally had tears rushing down her face as she hugged Lelouch. Lelouch was trembling fighting back the tears he was keeping inside himself, but he knew this had to be for the best. _

_ They watched as she left going back to the homeland. Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's hand and held it tight._

_ "We'll see her soon." Suzaku told him. Lelouch didn't answer, he just watched as his sister disappeared from his life. The look on Lelouch's face stabbed Suzaku in the heart, so painful, maybe he was doubting his decision. _

_ "Do you want to leave?" Suzaku asked, it hurt so much to do so he couldn't even look Lelouch in the eyes when he did. _

_ "Of course not." Lelouch answered gently resting his hand on Suzaku's cheek. "I love you Suzaku. I will miss Nunnally more then anything, but my place is here with you. And.."_

_ Lelouch hesitated for a moment._

_ "And?" Suzaku asked. Then Lelouch pressed his lips against his. Suzaku's heart fluttered in his chest. Then Lelouch gazed into his eyes. _

_ "Suzaku, I'm pregnant."_

** BANG!**

There was the echo of cries. Suzaku's head snapped up. He looked around to see he was in his house. Beside him was Cecile in her arms a baby wrapped in a blanket, which she placed in his arms. Suzaku gazed at the baby, with raven black hair and emerald eyes.

"Luluko," he whispered.

And there before him was Lelouch. His heart sunk when he saw how still he lay on the bed. Suzaku grasped his pale hand and the tears began to flow. He nuzzled close to Luluko. The beginning was the same but this time it was going to end differently. This he promised.

"Suzaku."

Suzaku's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. He couldn't believe it. A pair of violet eyes looked up at him.

"Suzaku what's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku shook his head. "Nothing."

He showed him Luluko.

"Look she's beautiful."

Lelouch smiled seeing his daughter.

"Suzaku, everything is fine now," Cecile told him, she looked at Lelouch "You did great."

"Thank you," Lelouch said.

Lelouch nuzzled his daughter in his arms. Milly and Rivalz sat around and gushed over the new baby. Luluko's cries were soothed by her mother's voice and loving touch.

Suzaku watched as if it were a dream. This was all he ever wanted.

"This was the ending you wanted," the voice asked.

Suzaku looked and saw the green haired girl standing in the other room behind him. No one seemed to notice her.

"You mean you did this" Suzaku asked.

"You did remember?"

"Your wish," Suzaku remembered, "What was it?"

She smiled. "You will live a long and happy life."

Suzaku looked back at the happy ending he had longed and dreamed for. His family to be together. When he turned back to thank the girl she was gone. He didn't really have time to look for her, Lelouch called him back into the other room. Whoever she was, Suzaku thanked her everyday.

5years~

The Ashford School Festival was decorated in white flowers and twinkling white lights, an outside ballroom ready for the masquerade. Luluko was wearing a classical white tutu dress her hair braided back into a bun with her favorite lotus flower barrette in her hair. Her parents wore tuxedos and looked so handsome.

They twirled along the dance floor to the music, Luluko on her father's feet.

"Watch this Luluko," Suzaku told her. Luluko watched and giggled as Suzaku pulled Lelouch onto the dance floor.

"Suzaku," Lelouch laughed.

Suzaku stood erect then bowed. Luluko giggled. Lelouch took his hand and they took to the dance floor gliding and twirling gracefully to the music.

Afterwards they went up to the garden rooftop to watch the fireworks. The sky was lighted up with beautiful colors. Luluko sat on her mother's lap. The light dazzled and amazed.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch and smiled. Lelouch looked at him. Together they leaned in and kissed. Suzaku's heart fluttered.

"Lelouch there's something I have to ask you," Suzaku said.

"What's that?"

"It's something I should've asked a long time ago," Suzaku reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Inside was a silver ring. Lelouch looked at the ring and then at Suzaku.

"Marry me?" he asked at long last.

Lelouch leaned in and kissed him once again.

"Of course I will."

Luluko smiled as Suzaku placed the ring on Lelouch's finger.

_This is it. Our happy ending. At long last. _


End file.
